Warmer Than Before
by DisTofuIshKawaii
Summary: I occupy my day by researching my alchemy potion but it is still not enough to fill my empty heart. Perhaps… I can fill in that emptiness by creating my ideal boyfriend. He shall be a man named Cam. "Where can I find that emotion to make you happy?" "You won't be able to find it. I created you without a heart after all."
1. Chapter 1

Every day is getting lonely. I occupy my day by researching my alchemy potion but it is still not enough to fill my empty heart. Perhaps… I can fill in that emptiness by creating my ideal boyfriend. He shall be a man named Cam.

After 8 months, he is completed. Blond hair, green eyes, and a gentle face are the perfect features for a perfect appearance.

"Who… are you?" He speaks with a soft-spoken voice. A very calm tone that is not too deep or too high.

I run my hand through his soft hair and smile.

"Hi, Cam. You can call me Oracle," I reply.

"Oracle is an interesting name…"

I giggle as I hold my hand out for him.

"Can you walk?" I ask. He just woke up from a deep sleep after all. More overly, he is not yet human.

Cam takes my hand and stumbles on the ground. He is almost like a baby taking his first step.

"Umm it's kind of hard…" he says.

"Don't worry. You will get use to it."

"Hah… you're right. It's getting easier."

He turns to me with his lips curve upward then throws me to an embrace.

"You must have been lonely…" Cam whispers. "That won't happen anymore because I will be by your side from now on."

Those are the words I have always wanted to hear. I can feel my stomach filled with butterflies which I had not felt for so long.

* * *

><p>Weeks after weeks, I stop feeling lonely now that Cam stays by my side but sadness starts to creep around me. He had done everything I desire him to do as a perfect significant one but there is something missing. Maybe it is something I missed in the formula or something I could not create.<p>

Cam hugs my small body and smiles as he says "I love you". I give him a small smile.

"Cam… you're quite cold… I can't feel any warmth from you," I murmur.

"Warmth…?"

I put my hand to his cold cheek.

"Maybe it's because you're not yet a human but a robot; a robot that does not conquer all human emotions..."

"Emotion? An affective state of conscious in which joy, sorrow, fear, hate, or the like, is experience, as distinguished from cognitive and volitional states of consciousness," he replies.

"You can think, move, and talk on your own but you cannot feel happiness, sadness, love, and other emotions. Indeed, you are created as my ideal person, so of course you will do what I wished you to do. However, you provide me everything without the feeling of love or with no meaning behind them to show me you love me or you care about me. You can smile because I want you to always smile, but it's just a smile that is lack of your will."

"Where can I find that emotion to make you happy?"

I rest my hand on his left chest.

"You won't be able to find it. I created you without a heart after all."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:** This story might be a little too fast since I wanted to make it as short as possible. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it and did not find it a little 'weird'. If it is, please tell me! I want your advise so I can improve in the future. Thank you again!_

* * *

><p>One morning, I watch Cam wonders through the mountain. Nothing seems to catch his interest except for the sleeping body of a young woman under an apple tree. Her brown hair sticks out randomly under her peace-colored bandana. Her dress with the same peace color is covered with dirt. She looks like she's from one of the twin town. Bluebell might be the one.<p>

Cam grabs a small stick and pokes the girl's cheek. Yet, she does not wake up. One more try, he grabs several rocks nearby and throws them at her.

"HEY! What's do you want?!" the girl shouts.

"Are you a human like Oracle?" he replies.

"Oracle? What are you talking about?"

"Oracle is much more beautiful than this."

"What?!" the girl stomps her foot with anger. Maybe it's because of the ground impact but an apple falls on her head. Tears run down her cheeks as she let out a cry.

"Why are you yelling?" Cam asks.

"I'm not! I'm crying!"

"Why are you crying?"

"Don't be stupid! It's because I'm hurt!" the girl replies.

The boy gently pets her head. Somehow I feel a burst of jealousy roaming in my chest. It is at that moment where I wish I am someone else.

"Don't be hurt. It's okay," Cam mumbles.

With a final sob, she wipes the tears from her eyes. Their eyes meet for a moment and she giggles.

"You're so weird," she says.

"How so?"

"Your face almost has no emotion at all… It is as if you can't smile."

"I can't smile at ugly things," to which Cam replies.

"Hey! That is rude!"

The girl lets out a sigh knowing that any of her reply will only make her feels defeated. She pulls a flower out of her brown satchel and presents it to Cam.

"Gerbera," she states. "It's the name of this flower. If you meant to say you can only smile at beautiful things then you can have it."

"..Thanks..."

"The meaning of Gerbera is cheerfulness. I'd like to see a real smile on your lips someday."

"Your hands…" Cam murmurs. "Is it because of this flower?"

"Oh, you mean this?" the girl shows her pair of hands that seem like they have been playing with soil for hours. Several bandages wrapped around her thin fingers. "Yeah. I put a lot of hard work in planting them but it's totally worth it!"

"Why?"

"Hmmm… They allow you to receive happiness and smiles from other people. And you know, that's the best feeling ever!"

Cam gazes at the girl for a while. The corners of his lips bend upward and become a smile that I have never seemed. Even though he is my ideal boyfriend, that smile does not belong to me. He's slowly developing those emotions but I am not the reason. I can feel my heart tearing apart and my chest feels heavy.

* * *

><p>I find myself standing in front of the sleeping girl who had spoken to Cam just a few days ago. She sleeps so soundly and in such a vulnerable stage that anything can hurt her in any moment. I observe her for a while.<p>

"You're a fragile human being. You cry easily, laugh easily, and get angry easily. If I take your heart and give it to Cam, he will turn more human; he will cry, laugh, and get angry like you do. That means he can truly love me," I murmur as I softly touch the left side of her chest with the tip of my index finger. "However, you are the reason for his real smile. Will he still smile like that if you disappear forever?"

"Or perhaps, will he forgive me for erasing the existence of someone who had caught his interest?"

Honestly, I envy her to the point where I wish they have never met. I know it is wrong of me to wish for something like that and I am ashamed of it but I can't help but feel that way. After all, isn't it in the human nature to possess this type of jealousy?

I have not felt anything like this before I created Cam. Though, he is just a robot, I have come to love him. This Bluebell rancher, too, has slowly developed the same feeling I have for him. The thought of Cam becoming a real human put a smile on my face. He will probably be popular among the young girls. I took one last glance at the girl whose face is as calming and peaceful as ever. I smile to her.

"This will be the last time I see you," I mumble. "Take good care of Cam. Good bye."

* * *

><p>I stumble to the ground with myself barely catching any breath. Sweats run down my skin, soaking through the fabric of my clothes. I must have gone insane to go this far for someone. Cam will probably wake up in a few minutes now. I wonder if I can live until then?<p>

Giving a robot a real heart to turn him into a real human is as insane as it sounds. Of course… no human can live without a heart. That's why… I'm slowly dying. Earlier, I drank a potion that allows humans to live no matter what terrible condition they are in, but for only a limit of 11 hours and 59 minutes and 59 seconds after drinking it. As of now, I am a living dead body with no heart beating inside my chest.

It's so ridiculous. I never thought I will one day use that potion. Love really does make you want to do anything even if it's crazy or stupid. Sadly, I will not be able to experience it anymore.

I can hear Cam's footsteps approaching toward me. He is awake now. Is he happy? He is a real human now.

"Oracle!" his voice echoes.

He lifts me up and rests me on his arms. My visions are blurred; I can barely see him even though he is a few inches away from me.

"Are you okay?! Are you sick?! Is there any potion for you? I'll make them! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"I-it's okay, Cam… I… I'm just going to be on a long journey…"

"Journey…? Are you coming back? You will, right?"

"Sorry, Cam, but not this time," I whisper softly. "Won't you smile for me before I go?"

"I don't want to! You're not going anywhere!"

I give him a small smile. That precious smile of his belongs only to her after all. However, that's fine as long as he is happy. I'd give up anything to keep his happiness.

"You're a lot warmer than before. It's nice being in your embrace."

I wonder if he had brought me outside. Is it raining outside? Why do I feel rain falling on my cheeks? Or is it Cam's tears? I reach over to his face. I am right, he is crying.

"Thank you for everything you've done. Live on and be happy. I will always watch over you. I love you, Cam."

With the last sentence that takes most of my breaths, Cam hugs me tightly in his arms. My vision becomes even more blurry and my body feels numb. Breathing has become hard and painful. My time is now up. Everything blacks out as I can no longer feel his touch. Though, I wish I have 1 more second to be with him.


End file.
